The Blood of Olympus
by amubbala
Summary: Though the Greek and Roman crewmembers of the Argo II have made progress in their many quests, they still seem no closer to defeating the earth mother, Gaea. Her giants have risen—all of them, and they're stronger than ever. They must be stopped before the Feast of Spes, when Gaea plans to have two demigods sacrificed in Athens. She needs their blood—the blood of Olympus.
1. Percy

**Duck, slash, jab** every where was fire he couldn't find any of the seven anywhere but when he found one, it made his blood run cold.

''Annabeth,'' he screamed cuts were on her body and she had a massive spear in her body. ''I will whoever did this to you.''

Then he saw a woman with a brown mixed with green dress laughing at him her hair was down she had a scowl on her face that Percy well. Overall she would be beautiful without the perment scowl on her face, before his dream started to swirl he knew who she was _Gaea. _Percy woke up in a blue room he almost screamed for help but then he remembered that it was his own room. He forgot about it, he must have been in Tartarus.

_Tartarus _the pit of evil only three demigods have ever survived, him, his girlfriend Annabeth Chase, and Nico di Angelo. Nico. Percy had mixed feelings for that guy. Fear, pity, and he was curious. Fear because he was strong for his age some people argues who is stronger Jason or Nico. He's almost as strong as me but I never knew I could control poison. Nico curious because he seems to hate me for some reason. He doesn't know why but everyone feels pity for him.

All this thinking was hurting my head, but now I got a clear look of my surrounding it was still dark outside and the Argo 2 was peacefully rocking slowly but they were still moving. Percy thought he should go to bed but he quickly fought the idea he didn't want to wake anyone up with his screaming if he had a nightmare so he decided to train. He still remembered how he lost to Chrysaor easily. He decided to change so he went to the bathroom but stopped when he got a quick look at himself.

He still had a tan but it faded a little,his hair was longer not sure if it was a good or bad thing, He still had muscle if anything his muscles were better from Tar- he stopped himself from saying the word. But what surprised him was that his sea green eyed had less mirth he looked sad. He changed into a black short with a blue short sleeved shirt.

Percy made his way through the Argo 2 silently as he could he still couldn't believe that nobody heard him yet. He made his way to the basement... the training room. I switched on the lights and lifted up an autobot to the blue mat and gave him two swords for each hand and turned it on.

It quickly attacked me so I barely had any time to dodge, than I charged I realized my mistake that a) I couldn't change direction b) it looked like it was waiting for that and c) I didn't pull out Riptide. Then I had an idea when I was close to it I pulled the cap of Riptide and it went through it's stomach before his dual swords could touch me. I decided to name that attack Twisted Surprise.

I quickly made work of six more and was happy to realize that my swordsmanship was getting a little better Luke would be proud. I than realized that I had to up my game to stand to a giant for long. I was about to work some more when I heard a voice.

'' That was a good job Perce.'' I looked around and saw Jason Grace.

His hair was bushy like mine since he never had time to cut and his scar on his lip was smaller than before so I guess he still looked the same.

'' Thank you.''

'' Want to spar.'' He said showing his gladius.

'' You want to bring a bucket because your going down.'' I said with a smirk.

'' We will see about that Jackson.'' Was all he said.

We made our way to the blue carpet before showing our swords. We circled around each other trying to learn each others guard all of a sudden he struck to my left but I parried the blow, I feinted to the right but at the last second switched to the left Jason went to block this strike. Then I tried sweeping him off his legs but he jumped and kicked my chest sending me stunned Jason took this as his chance to knock my sword at of my hand but I rolled to the right. I then let my ADHD take charge slash, duck, slash, duck.

With more strike and agility than I though Jason had he sent mw sword flying to the left. But I had a plan for this. ( What did Annabeth do to me) I used my left hand top catch my sword used the disarming technique and swept Jason off his feet, with my sword on his neck. In less than three seconds

" Yield." I asked with a smirk

" Yes." He said with a grumble but I saw a smile threatening to come out.

We then started to talk about our lives on different couches and drank Coke, and had some bro time and went to the land of Hypnos.

I woke up to the sound of an alarm. Jason and I quickly went outside to see what the problem was, and we saw the rest of the five fighting a 50 feet dragon. Annabeth and Piper were running around it making scratches with there daggers and Hazel was concentrating using the Mist to confuse it while Leo was shooting fire out of his hand trying to burn its wing off. Frank was trying to fight it as a dragon but not to prevail. Jason was now flying and shot a lightning bolt that was about half of Zeus's and with Leos fire the wings came off but Jason crumbled to the ground and the dragon hit Frank and he was out cold. I than felt the familiar tug in my stomach and a big no huge wave came and I made a fist squeezing motion and the dragon started to choke.

I then heard my beautiful girlfriend say, '' Aim for the mouth!''

Then Leo came out with Greek fire and aimed at the mouth It turned to dust but the explosion rocked Leo and I off our feet, I used the water to spit Leo back on the Argo 2 but I wasn't so lucky. I hit the rail on my head but before I blacked out I fell into the water with Annabeth screaming my name.

**How did you think of chapter on? Sorry I don't have a beta reader yet so how about three comment and I will continue with chapter 2. Remember I want more suggestions, and you can put more than three comments, the dragon was called a Python Apollo or slew. **


	2. Percy 2

** When **Percy got knocked out he didn't expect to see an old man with a bushy beard standing next to him. The man was wearing a blue toga and his eyes were ocean-blue eyes, but when Percy looked closer he seemed to realize he looked exactly like my dad.


End file.
